Daddy?
by Stucky's-Best-Girl
Summary: Someone leaves Sam a present on the doorstep of the bunker, a little girl, who Sam later finds out is his daughter. The story will describe their life and how he goes about raising her and such, the story's better than the summary, please read and review and please Read the A/N in bold at the bottom of chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I am a sucker for daddy Sam stories and I decided to actually try one of my own so I hope you like**

* * *

"But mommy I wanna stay wit you," a little girl with chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes that were now red and puffy from crying said as she rubbed her eyes and sniffled toying with the seat belt of her car seat

"I know baby, but mommy has some very important work to do okay, I'm gonna leave you with some very nice people they won't hurt so be good for them okay hon," another brunette said from the front seat looking at her daughter as tears welled in her own eyes

"Okay mommy when will you be back?" her heart clenched at that question, she couldn't find the courage to tell the little girl the truth

"I don't know sweetie,"

"Who the people imma stay wit?"

"Two very nice men, and they'll take care of you and they'll treat you very nicely,"

"How they look?" she let out a small chuckle, her little girl was very smart for her age, and it always brought back memories of her father

"Well, one of them will be very, very tall,"

"Like a giant?"

"Yeah like a giant," she said with a smile as the little girl giggled "And he'll have brown hair like yours, and hazel eyes just like yours, and he'll be very sweet and kind his name is Sam,"

"And the other?"

"He'll be a little shorter than the other one, and he'll have dirty blonde hair, like your uncle Harry's, and he'll have scruff on his face his name is Dean,"

"Like how grandpa used to have?"

"Yeah," she giggled as the car pulled up in front of the Men of Letters Bunker

"Alright you remember what you're supposed to do?" she asked as she unbuckled the girl from the car seat and carried her down the steps till they reached the big wooden doors of the bunker

"Ask for Sam or Dean and give them this letter," she nodded holding up a white envelope

"Very good, now remember, be good and mommy loves you," she said pressing as lingering kiss to the little girl's forehead squeezing her in a hug

"I love you too mommy," she said hugging her back as tears began to well in her hazel eyes again, she pressed another kiss to her forehead before getting up and ringing the bell before pressing one last kiss to the little girl's forehead and walking up the stairs. She went to her car and pulled off until she was out of sight and breaking down into sobs

A couple seconds after the car pulled off the door opened and revealed Sam, the little girl looked up at Sam's towering figure and struggled to be strong like her mommy as she clutched onto the suitcase handle and the duffle bag

"Hi there," Sam said squatting down to eye level with the child

"Hi, a-are you Sam?" he furrowed his brows as he looked at the little girl who was now shifting from foot to foot nervously, something about that trait seemed all too familiar to him

"Yeah, where are your parents?" he asked in a gentle tone "Hang on let's go inside first, it's freezing out here," he said making way for her to go inside, taking her bags in the process, before following her down the steps after locking the bunker door

"M-my name is Anïas Alexandria Rose, my mommy calls me Annie for short, you can call me that if you want," she rambled twisting her fingers nervously in the hem of her little blue t-shirt with a kitten on the front, he smiled and squatted in front her again "S-she said to give you this, she said you'll understand everything once you read it," she said holding out the envelope,

"Alright well why don't you sit down and make yourself at home while I read this," he said gesturing her to the library

"Wow," she gasped looking at the shelves and shelves of book "Do you read all of these books?" he let out a small chuckle before leading her to a corner that contained all of the children's books Dean had gotten him when he was around her age since he loved reading so much "Yeah, why don't you find one from this shelf to read while I see what this is about,"

"Okay thank you," she said with a sad smile "My mommy loved to read too,"

"I bet she did, I'll be back," he said pinching her cheek before walking off,

"What was that?" Dean asked as he approached the desk

"A little girl, she gave me this letter, it's addressed to both of us," he said sitting down and placing the letter in the middle so both of them could see

 _Dear Sam & Dean,_

 _I know it's been a long time, and I'm very sorry for suddenly bringing this upon you but I'm desperate, and you're my last hope. I know you'll keep her safe and you'll protect her with all your lives, or at least I'm hoping you will, because I can't anymore. Each tick of the clock is getting louder with each passing second my time will be up very soon._

 _Sam,_

 _This little girl is our daughter, thanks to you four years ago I gave life to the sweetest most beautiful little girl in the universe, she has given my life so much meaning, sadly I won't have a life for her to give meaning to in about two weeks, I have lung cancer stage IV, the doctors have given me a maximum of two weeks I'll either go into a coma or die. I hope that some part of her will always remind you of me and how much I loved you, because I see so much of you in her, I see you whenever I catch her doing something wrong and she tries to get out of trouble using those puppy dog eyes, I see you whenever she tries to bribe me into doing something she wants again using puppy dog eyes, I see you whenever she picks up a book and tries to read even though she knows she can't, although it hurts sometimes, I'm glad you're the reason I get to have her, I get to keep at least a little piece of you around and even though we couldn't make it work, I never stopped loving you, even if I stopped showing it a long time ago, and every day I regret I did stop showing it, I'm sorry Sam, I love you and I hope you love her just as much._

 _Dean,_

 _By the time you're reading this she probably has you wrapped around her little finger, she tends to get that talent from her uncle, I hope she'll always find a safe haven in you, I hope I can always count on you to help her laugh when she's feeling down, I hope you can always be the goofy yet over protective uncle that threaten's the boys with a shotgun if they break her heart. Stay safe._

 _I hope both of you understand why I need to do this, there's no other way. All of the information you need to know about taking care of her is in the front pocket of her suitcase._

 _I am forever grateful, thank you both,_

 _Shelly_

Sam took a deep breath and folded the letter neatly before putting it back in the envelope and looking over at the little girl sitting with a book in her hands

"You gonna be alright man?" Dean asked

"Yeah," he managed to get out almost in a whisper before walking over to her and squatting back down "Hey," he said as she put the book back in its rightful place and looked at him

"Hi,"

"Well it looks like you're gonna be stuck with us for a while kiddo," Dean said walking up to her

"Are you Dean?"

"Got that right,"

"Well I don't know bout you two but I'm famished, what'd you say we go out for lunch," he asked lifting her up into his arms

"Yeah!"

"What do you want?"

"Ice cream," she said playing with his locks as he pulled out a paper from the front pocket of her suitcase and began reading as they walked

"Maybe later how bout we get something that can fill our stomachs in the mean time,"

"Pasta?" Dean rolled his eyes as he looked at them, both health freaks.

"Sounds good, wow you're heavy," he said with a small grunt as he set her on the ground next to Baby, she giggled and got in the backseat, he buckled her up and got in the passenger seat.

* * *

Once they got to the diner they ordered their food and Dean couldn't help but notice how similar they both were, both of them ordered healthy food while he ordered his cheeseburger

"Havin' some trouble there munchkin?" Dean chuckled as she struggled to reach the table, Sam smiled and set her on his lap

"My mommy used to call me that," she said fiddling with the zipper on her hoodie "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"When will mommy be back?"

"When did she say she would be back?" Dean asked leaning forward

"She said she didn't know, she said I have to say with you guys and that you guys were my friends," she said as tears began welling in her hazel orbs

"Well she's right and-"

"I miss her," she said cutting Sam off as she began sobbing quietly, Sam's heart ached to see her cry like that, and use that small voice and hugged her to his side. It took her a while to calm down enough to pull away from him, he took a napkin and wiped off her cheeks and nose, the waitress arrived as he was about to speak

"Alright, one cheeseburger, one salad, and one tomato soup with grilled cheese," she said setting their food down in front of them "Something wrong sweetie?" she asked noticing Annie cuddled back into Sam's side

"No I'm good thank you," she said sniffling a bit

"Alright well if you need anything else feel free to give me a holler," she said before walking off,

* * *

As the days went bu Annie slowly became part of the family and got used to everyone, she still cried for her mom at times but Sam or Dean always managed to calm her down or find a distraction, they introduced her to everyone and she eventually was introduced to everyone, it took a while for her to warm up to Cas, the angel's deep voice scared her for a while but she eventually got used to it and enjoyed teaching him about human "customs" and behavior.

* * *

Sam's eyes frantically scanned the grocery store searching for Annie as he speed walked and weaved his way around people when a familiar giggle made his head snap toward the bakery aisle, sure enough there she was with the woman sitting on the counter laughing at something she said

"Annie," he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and made his way over to her

"Hi daddy," she greeted as it was the most normal thing on earth before turning her body so she could face him, he shrugged it off as a little mistake

"Don't you ever run off on me like that again, you had me worried sick," he scolded lifting her into his arms

"Sorry daddy, I was scared too, this nice lady was going to take me to call you over the mike thingy when you came,"

"Thank you for looking after her for me," he said smiling at the lady as she checked him out

"Not a problem, you'd be surprised at how much this happens here," he shot her another smile before walking back to his cart and clearing out some space so she could stand up

"Daddy can we get that?" she asked pointing to a box of mini chocolate chip cookies, he grabbed the box and tossed it in the cart before beginning to walk again

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you realize what you're calling me?"

"Yes, because you're my daddy," she said turning around

"Who told you that?"

"I figured it out, I heard uncle Dean and uncle Cas talking about how similar we are and how we like the same things and then I looked in the mirror and your eyes are the same color as mine, and your hair too, and you always listen to the song mommy used to sing for me every night,"

"Wow, you're smart for your age,"

"Mommy used to tell me that too," she said helping him load items onto the conveyor belt

* * *

Sam's eyes were just drifting shut after a long day when a small voice called from his door

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?" he grunted, squinting at the light coming from the hallway

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure," he said scooting over and making place for her, he smiled as she scampered over and struggled to climb up on the bed, pulling her up he covered them both with the blanket as she snuggled into his side

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"I miss mommy,"

"I miss her too,"

"B-but it's getting harder to remember her face," she said rubbing her eye, "I-I don't remember her voice anymore, I used to dream about her and now I don't," Sam swallowed thickly as her voice took on a note of desperation and sadness, "I don't remember her hugs anymore, she used to smell so pretty and now I can't remember, why can't I remember dad?"

"It's not your fault, Annie," Sam spoke sternly yet gently, it was his dad voice and Dean would always tease him about it "When time goes by, you start to forget things, it's perfectly normal for all of us,"

"But I don't wanna forget her," she whimpered snuggling into his side

"Well, I'll tell you everything I remember about her right?"

"Okay," she said resting her head on his shoulder and began petting the stubble on his face, most women complained it scratchy, but for some odd reason Annie found it comforting

"What do you wanna know?"

"Everything,"

"Well, you mom was beautiful," he said brushing a lock of hair out of her face "She smelled like vanilla, her hair was soft and pretty. She had the most contagious laughter, once we laughed for almost an hour, she started laughing at something and then I started laughing at her." Sam chuckled as Annie giggled into his chest.

And just like that it became a custom for them to lie down and for Sam to tell her stories about her mom until she fell asleep. It was how she dealt with the guilt of forgetting her. She made Sam re-tell her stories over and over again despite how many times she heard them, laughing at jokes no matter how old they were and smiling at everything Sam told her about her mom.

 **Feedback is always appreciated and loved**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Daddy? is here sorry I couldn't find a better title and I have joined Tumblr or rather taken over my sister's profile check me out at itsemmyb obviously you'd used the at sign but this site won't take it any other way I'm working on a couple stories for there and it will be another multi-fandom blog and I can write about the actual writers too I've already posted a couple stories I thin one is Tom Hiddleston no two and I transferred Bad Day with a couple adjustments to fit the winter season so Chapter 2 we may or may not have some drama here**

As the years passed Annie became more of a Winchester than she ever was a part of Shelly, Dean trained her in weapons handling and self defense under the excuse that there might come a day where she would be at risk and neither of the Winchesters nor Cas would be there to protect her.

So far they had been successful in concealing her and Castiel was the only supernatural creature aware of her existence. They were always over protective of her and one day that came to explode in Sam's face when she was sixteen. She had been wanting to go out with some friends and despite Dean's insistence that he should let her go out Sam vehemently refused to.

"You're always so damn suffocating!" Annie screeched as Sam her hands curling into tight fists

"You know you're not like your other classmates Annie!" Sam towered over her small figure but that had long since ceased to intimidate her

"Of course not I'm a freak!" she scoffed folding her arms over her chest "My mother abandoned me when I was four to my father who didn't even know I existed and he hunts monsters for a living, of course you'd want to keep me hidden, I'm not normal!"

"Your mother did not abandon you Anïas!" Sam shouted his jaw now locked in place his eyes filled with rage as she shrunk back down, Sam never used her full first name unless he was really mad which was rarely, yet she was still determined not to give up "It was the last thing she wanted to do!"

"Oh because you know so much about that," Annie scoffed sarcasm dripping from her mouth "You weren't even there with her!" she yelled stomping off to the library

"That's it," Sam grumbled through gritted teeth stomping off to his room and rummaging through his drawers before coming back with a folded up piece of paper, unfolding it and slamming it down so hard that the table in front her vibrated "Read," he said simply.

She glared up at him for a second before reluctantly reading, after a few sentences her expression softened, her and grasped the yellowing paper frantically yet gently as if it was the most delicate glass, she read with tears falling freely from her eyes, how much her mom loved her, how much she wanted Sam and Dean to protect her, how much she still loved her despite having to leave her behind. By the time she reached the last sentence she was sobbing.

Sam looked at her sincerely walking over and enveloping her into his arms as if it were still the very first night when she cried herself to sleep missing her mom.

"I-is she still...?" Annie choked up unable to complete her sentence

"I don't know," he said softly his own tears streaking his face. She buried her face in his chest again and began sobbing. After a couple minutes she pulled away sniffling and wiping her face

"I'm going to sleep," she said getting up

"Okay," he said as she dragged herself out of the library like a zombie following behind slowly before Dean rushed up to them panting

"Sam," he gasped still trying to catch his breath "Shelly," he breathe bending over and propping himself up on his knees with his arms "She's alive,"

 **Hehe cliffhanger I know this is short but I wanted to get something out to you, tell me what you think don't worry another chapter will be out either tomorrow or Monday, Review and it may be released sooner**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright the third installment to Daddy? I hope you guys like oh and this chapter has swearing Please be sure to read the A/N in bold at the bottom and tell me what you think of the idea in a review or PM I think that would be very fun to do so please please PLEASE READ THE BOLD WRITING AT THE BOTTOM, I BEG OF YOU**

"What?!" Sam shot forward shoulders tensing as he glanced at Annie

"H-how is that possible, she said she was dying from cancer in the letter?" she asked glancing at Sam "Dad is-"

"We don't know for sure yet," Sam said placing a hand on her shoulder

"She called, said she wanted to meet at a warehouse twenty minutes from here," Dean's voice wavered

"I wanna go," Annie said firmly

"Hell no," Sam rejected immediately

"But dad, it's mom,"

"And we don't that for sure," he said looking at her with a calm expression

"But it's mom,"

"And we don't know what state she's in, Annie," Sam shook his head. "I am not risking you. For all we know, she's sporting black eyes and has a penchant for ganking everyone she sees."

"Are you implying she's a demon?" Annie couldn't believe what Sam had said.

"That's the only option I see for having her alive sweetheart," Sam muttered.

"She's my mom!" Annie bellowed.

"And you're _my_ daughter!" Sam's head snapped to glare at Annie. "And I say that you stay here! We're going to bring her back here and once we know it's safe, you'll be able to see her."

"Fuck it, what good was all that gun training and self-defense lessons if I don't get to use them, huh?" Annie's voice rose in tandem to her ire and frustration.

"It was for 'just in case' situations," Sam explained, beginning to follow Dean to the bunker's garage, grabbing his keys and jacket on the way there. Annie trailed, hot at his heels. "This isn't any 'just in case' situation."

"Nothing is for you!" Annie stomped her feet on the ground. "Just let me go!"

"No," Sam's voice was final, glaring at his daughter and daring her to challenge him. Annie defied Sam sometimes, but she knew her father's limits, and so she stomped out of the garage and slammed the door to her room. Sam blew his cheeks up and glanced at Dean, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

* * *

Within twenty-five minutes, the Winchesters were stepping into a ramshackle warehouse, the soles of their boots disrupting the thick layer of dust that had settled over the years of the building's abandonment. They adopted a relaxed stance, trying to show her that they somewhat trusted her, but she wasn't up to playing their games. She knew they were armed and so she emerged from the shadows, smirk in place and letting out a laugh that sent chills running down their spines.

Sam's eyes widened in sight of her, it was definitely her, same eyes, same nose, same lips, same beautiful black hair, it was definitely the woman he fell in love with all those years ago but there was some twist to her, a dark, dangerous twist that made him want to recoil and run out of there. Taking one more glance at her his breath hitched for a moment, memories of all the good times they spent together flashing through his mind, when they first met, their first date, their first kiss, when she moved into the bunker with them, when they first professed their love for each other, when they consummated their relationship, all those times they spent cuddling. Then the one dreadful memory he wished never happened, although it was for her own good, every woman Sam was in a relationship with was killed that only meant the same fate for her, so they broke it off, the heart wrenching moment when she left scarred him for life the one day he wished he could forget. He was snapped back to reality when she spoke.

"I look stunning don't I Sammy," she snickered still approaching stopping when she was only a few feet away "Eleven years have passed and I have changed not one bit," she sneered running her hands down her torso and proceeding to walk around them slowly in a circle "Well except for these," she flashed her black eyes for a second before blinking and returning them to their original color "But I consider it an improvement,"

"Sh-Shelly?" Sam stuttered "How did this happen?" he asked taking a step forward

"Aw you're concerned," she cooed sarcasm rolling off the tip of her tongue "Well, I guess it's story time then," she said slowing down a bit "You see it all started at mmm..." she trailed off thinking "I'd say around twenty one years ago, you remember, after you decided to get me pregnant and then abandon me," she said casually shrugging as he took in a breath sharply "Speaking of which how is the brat I dropped off on your doorstep? Did you manage to get her killed yet? I know you have the tendency to do that," she said as he ground his teeth together "Anyway back to the current topic. You see Sammy, I was young, I was stupid, I was a love sick jackass, and you huwt me," she said pouting "So being the idiot that I was, I continued hunting, on my own, then my brother decided to join me on a hunt, he was killed, by a witch, sooo again being the broken hearted moron I was, yeah Sammy you left me yearning, I decided to track down a crossroads demon, sold my grieving, tired, and broken soul and got my brother back. I told ya Sammy, letting me go would come back to bite you in the ass, and you know I always stay true to my words,"

"B-but in the letter, you said you had cancer," Dean stammered out

"Well duh, I couldn't let you guys know that I'm a demon, gosh I see you still haven't learned to make use of your brain there Dean-o,"

"How did you get out?" he asked through clenched teeth

She scoffed "Well wouldn't you like to know," his jaw hardened before he grabbed her arm and threw her against the floor resting his weight on her as Sam scrambled for the cuffs, she laughed maniacally before the sound turned into a growl, Sam quickly snapped the cuffs on, she flung her arms at them but they had more than a hundred pounds pinning her down and she was still a young demon, she didn't possess the the strength and power that some of the others had

"Come on we're going home," Sam said pulling her up and about to pull her out of the warehouse but she wouldn't budge

"You either come with us or we drag you out of here your choice," Dean said standing in front of her, she smirked and cocked her hip waiting for him to make a move, "Alright then," he shrugged before slinging her over his shoulder and walking out

"Oh this is fun, I call shotgun!" she yelled as they approached Baby

"Oh no not takin' any chances with you, for all we know you might butcher her seats," he said as Sam unlocked the trunk

"Really Dean we're in this situation and you're more worried about Baby's seats," Sam said as he dropped her in the trunk and slammed it shut before she began kicking and pounding and screaming

* * *

Dean had her slung over his shoulder again as she propped her elbow on his back and propped her chin in her palm

"Dad, why is uncle Dean carrying her like that?" Annie asked rushing up to them as Dean slowed while approaching the dungeons, she smirked as Dean struggled to unlock to door flashing her black eyes at Annie once more before returning them to their original color as Annie took in a shaky breath. She smirked even wider and eyed her up and down as Sam stopped Annie to talk to her

"So you're the little brat I got rid of all those years ago. Lookin' good kid, bet you're a pathetic as your good for nothing father," she clicked her tongue as Sam began dragging Annie away, her lips parting to make another comment when Dean marched into the room resting her on a chair in a cage before locking it. She got up and tried to get out only to be stopped by an invisible wall.

"No use trying to move there's a devil's trap on the ground," he said as she banged on the wall

"Let me go," she screeched baring her teeth at him menacingly

"No can do. I'll be right back," he said leaving the room as she sat back down.

* * *

"Will she be okay?" Annie asked her eyes red form unshed tears

"She will we just need to get purified blood and we can begin curing her," Dean said leaning against the doorframe

"I want you to use my blood," Annie said matter-of-factly

"Annie no-" Dean began to speak but she cut him off

"No uncle Dean, she's my mom, I owe her at least that much," she said standing firmly

"Dammit you're just as stubborn as her," Sam breathed looking down

"Please dad let me do this,"

"Fine, we'll have to take you to confession first, but me and your uncle will do the curing I do not want you interfering understand?"

"Yes dad I understand," she said standing up

"Let's go," he said pinching the bridge of his nose

* * *

A few hours later Sam and Dean entered carrying vials of red liquid, she looked up at them, her lips parting to reveal a menacing sneer

"Well aren't you two such gentlemen, finally deemed me worthy enough to visit?" she asked rocking back on her chair

"We're going to cure you," Sam said in a low voice as Dean brought forward a metal table and placed everything he was holding on it in a neat line "It'll take a few hours but by the end of the day you'll be better," he said his voice gravelly and hoarse as he followed Dean and placed his items on the table

"Better?" she asked offended "Why sweetheart I'm better than I ever was!"

"Everything will be fine," Sam said as he approached with a syringe

"Let me go," she growled

"No can do," Dean said as she glared at them

"I swear I _will_ tear you both limb from limb if you don't let me go,"

"Everything will be fine," Sam whispered once more as if reassuring himself rather than her. Despite all her struggles Sam slammed the needle in her arm. She howled her head falling back in pain, all she felt was searing pain pulsing through her veins. "Only seven more to go," Sam whispered as he pulled the needle out of her arm and walked back out of the cage locking it once more as she took deep breaths and glared at them.

"Dean why don't you take a break, I'll be fine here," he said sitting down in a chair.

"You sure man?"

"Yeah,"

"Call me if you need anything," he said walking off, Sam nodded and he left the room

"Well, looks like it's just the two of us now Sammy," she winked flirtatiously

"Shut up Shelly," he growled his anger beginning to get the best of him

"Y'know you look good for your age old man, what are you 45? 46? Wow you managed to keep you _and_ her alive that long, I'm impressed,"

She kept her eyes trained on him as he began pacing back and forth, her lips etched a smirk as she continued talking

"Tell me how did you manage to keep that pathetic girl alive all this time?"

"I said be quiet dammit!" he yelled getting even angrier as he slammed his fist against the wall

* * *

As the time dragged by Sam continued administering the blood, she screeched in pain thrashing her chair with every plunge of the needle but that didn't deter Sam from continuing the task at hand. At one point Annie walked into the dungeons, leaving after a few minutes being too overwhelmed by her taunting and she felt something tug at her chest. She shook it off and went back to sneering at Sam, intimidating him with unimaginable things if he didn't let her go. He pressed on and continued the job, learning to pay no heed to her words even though they threatened to tear through his control.

When it was time for the last dose, he momentarily stepped out of the room and returned after five minutes with Annie and Dean. She glanced up them, vision blurring. The blood was dizzying and she felt herself losing command of her consciousness.

"Alright," Sam sighed and placed a syringe into Annie's palm. "This is the last dose. You remember what you're supposed to say?"

"Y-yeah," Anniee muttered in a shaky voice. Her chest puffed out and his hazel eyes landed on her mother's frail form. she felt his heart thunder in her chest as she approached and she couldn't help but to smile. Her mom was so close to being back to normal.

"H-Hey, mom," she knelt right in front of Shelly. "We're almost done."

"Leave me alone," she spat at her. She glared viciously at her as she got on her feet and closed her eyes."Annie?" Sam questioned behind her."It's okay, I can do this," Annie said.

"I can do this," she let out a breath she had been holding and directed the sharp needle to Shelly's skin. She wailed in pain as the blood entered her veins and suddenly all she could hear was Annie's voice as she began to recite the incantation.

Her head lulled from side to side as Annie continued to speak. She thrashed briefly before going completely still and the last words she spoke hung in the air. Dean and Sam both stiffened their shoulders simultaneously as Annie knelt in front of her, her hands rising to cup Shelly's face.

"M-Mom," she whimpered. "Mom, please be alive, please tell me you're okay."

Her eyelids fluttered and Annie saw as the black dissipated. She inhaled sharply at the sight of him before losing consciousness.

Now read the bold writing.

 **Okay sorta cliff hanger yay, so I have an idea. I've seen people on tumblr do this and I attended one recently so. Two words Sleepover Saturday. What is Sleepover Saturday? Well here's what happens, I invite people ie fandom characters, you are free to attend if you wish, so basically on tumblr you send an ask (you can refer to a special person if you like) and you get an answer from the fandoms invited, so here I thought you could leave it in a review and you get an answer on like how you would post a chapter. So example The review: MrsReidDinozzo25: Sleepover Saturday LET"S DO THIS! I am Emily of and I am burdened with glorious booty, I also got PIE! *glomps Sam* Mooose I missed you! *now scurries over and holds mistletoe over Dean and Cas while giggling like a schoolgirl* _(of course it doesn't have to be Dean and Cas if you're not comfortable with the idea)_**

 **The responses**

 **Dean: PIE Gimme!**

 **Sam: *chuckles* I missed you too *let's you hold mistletoe over Dean and Cas***

 **Loki: Someone is stealing my words**

 **Everyone else: *whisper yells* Kisskisskisskiss**

 **Sam: *smirks* You can't break tradition now can you Dean**

 **Dean: *growls at Sam and scrunches up his face***

 **SO that's an idea of what will happen it's actually really fun everyone sending in questions and responses, you play "games" and it's as if it were a real sleepover only online, I will put out a poll on my bio so go there and vote if you want to do it or leave it in a review what you think of my idea, when voting closes if I get a good response I will post all of the details, look out for it in the form of a story named SLEEPOVER SATURDAY from me all the details will be in the first chapter, now go vote my little pretties go on, go do it, DO IT, bye so remember VOTE and REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK oh some of the celebrities will be there too, many fandoms will be there many many many so go invite all your friends over at the marvel-verse, all of your whovians, those the criminal minds, the marines over at NCIS, the Hiddlestoners and Cumberbabes, the Supernatural creatures, go on my doves go and VOTE and REVIEW and INVITE YOURS FRIENDS IF YOU'RE INTERESTED. LOVE YOU ALL :* Hugs and kisses from Emmy**


	4. Christmas Interlude

**Hey guys Happy Christmas and Merry Holidays - (I did that on purpose).I'm working on the final chapter for Daddy? this is just a lil Xmas interlude, I hope you're having a great time, I am even though my family is at war with each other, again Merry Xmas and Happy Holidays and Happy whatever you celebrate if not Christmas, it is now 1:00 AM where I live and I can't believe I just shoved my hand up a chicken's ass *shudders* sorry for any mistakes or if it's too short I am sleepy as hell, as for Sleepover Saturday tomorrow, the stupid poll says closed so feel free to send your votes in my PM or email, anyway here's your fluff this is Sam's POV**

I groaned as I felt a tiny hand tickling my ear a little voice asking me to wake up. I heard her ask "Daddy" before practically feeling her grin. I smirked as I shifted so I could turn with ease, quickly flipping onto my back I caught her small frame in my hands

"Haha gotcha," I grinned before shaking her and dropping her on the bed beside me

"Aw daddy you're supposed to let me fall on your tummy," she pouted looking at me with puppy dog eyes before smirking and looking at something behind me, I furrowed my brows and just as I turned another pair of little hands found my stomach and a tiny pair of knees found my...yeah there. Groaning I pulled the little her up to sit on my chest

"Hi daddy," she gave me a toothy..or toothless..ish...her two front teeth were missing, before she rolled over to my other side and snuggled up to me, I glanced over at the clock and saw it was only 7 am

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked clearing my throat to get rid of the gravely sound from not being used all night

"Uncle Dean said to come wake you up," she said sitting up, I smiled and ran a hand through her long brown hair listening to the sound coming from the next room

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh,"

"'Cause it's sounds to me like uncle Dean is still asleep," she frowned and sunk back into the pillow, "What's really up?"

"It's Christmas morning daddy," she said snuggling up to my side

"Yeah? You wanna go open presents?"

"Mommy isn't back yet," she sniffled burying her face in my side as she began sobbing quietly again, every time I hear her little sniffs and whimpers I remember the first day she was with us, the way she cried for her mother constantly.

"It's gonna be okay," I said pulling her away and wiping away her tears with my thumbs. "Why don't you say we go wake up uncle Dean and open some presents?" I asked as she ran a hand under her nose wiping away the snot with her sleeve

"Can I?" she asked grinning up at me

"Wait for me I wanna see," I said as she scampered off to Dean's room.

 **Sorry if that was short I am sleepy AF and I still have presents to wrap, anyone know how to wrap a giant baby bottle? I'm serious guys check my Tumblr I posted a pic, I'm gonna go pass out now bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, last chapter this was fun, and I'm working on another story trying to finish it before school reopens next week so it's just be a matter of giving you updates, but I hope you liked this and leave reviews :)**

Annie stared at her mother's limp form in the chair with wide eyes as he syringe dropped from her hand onto the floor

"D-dad will she be okay?"

"Just give her a few minutes she should be fine, let's get her somewhere more comfortable," he said lifting her in his arms, her head lolling back and her arm hanging off to the side as he carried her bridal style out of the room.

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later**

Shelly groaned as she lifted her head squinting at the light above her as a sharp headache ripped through her head

"Mom? Dad she's awake!" Annie shouted causing her to wince "Mom are you okay?" she asked helping her sit up as Dean and Sam rushed into the room

"Where am I?" she asked before glancing at Sam "Sam?" she gasped as realization hit her, snapping her head toward Annie and standing up slowly "Annie?" she gasped looking her from head to toe

"Yeah mom, it's me,"

"Oh my God, look at you," she smiled tears of joy making their way down her cheeks "My little girl, all grown up," she smiled cupping her cheek "You're so beautiful," she said kissing her forehead as Sam and Dean watched quietly with smiles

"Mom," Annie sobbed throwing her arms around her neck

"You definitely are daddy's girl aren't you," she laughed pulling away and holding her at arms length "You're taller than me," she said cupping her cheek and caressing it with her thumb, Annie let out a small laugh and leaned into her touch, having her mom back after so many years.

"Hi Shelly," Sam piped up almost shyly from where he was standing behind the couch

"Sam, it's good to see you after all these years," she said walking up to him as he approached slowly

"Yeah it's good to see you too,"

"Listen about what I probably said back then-"

"It's okay, that wasn't you talking I know,"

"I'm sorry, for not telling you sooner...a-about Annie and just dropping her off here,"

"It's okay, it's just nice to have you back," he said before hugging her hesitantly, she froze for a second but melted into the hug wrapping her arms around him and sighing

"I missed you,"

"I missed you too," he breathed resting his chin on her head

 **Okay guys that's it epilogue coming soon bye for now :)**


	6. Epilougish thing really short sorry

**Alrighty guys sorry for the wait and that this is so short, but I had to make some adjustments to my other fic, and it's only the second week of school and I'm already piled up on homework, and I'm going to Tobago tomorrow on a school trip which requires me to be at school at five am and a flight to catch at 7 it takes two hours to get to the airport from school and twenty minutes to get to school from my house, so I'm gonna catch up on some Z's, leave me reviews for the morrow**

Shelly let out a small sniffle as she looked at the picture in her hands, it was the first picture Annie took with the guys, they were all sitting in front the Christmas tree, Sam and Annie were complaing about ther sweaters being itchy and Dean was wearing an eggnog moustache and a Santa hat. She let out small laugh as she watched the smiles on their faces, they all looked so happy.

"There you are mom," Annie's voice came from outside the car "Are you gonna sit here and mope all day or are you gonna attend my wedding?"

"Don't talk to your mother like that young lady," Sam's voice came from behind Annie as Shelly smiled and wiped away her tears before getting out of the car as Annie mumbled an apology

"You ready?" Sam asked placing a hand on the small of her back as she smiled,

"Yeah, I just can't believed my baby's so grown up," she said cupping Annie's cheek, before they all walked into the small chapel


End file.
